


The Ents March

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Beleriand sinks, and there is nothing the Ents can do but leave.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	The Ents March

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 100 Words of angsty gen thread on ffa.

There is no saving their old friends when the land floods.

The remains of those elves who first taught them to speak and then died in the wars in Beleriand sink deep beneath the waves, intertwining with the trunks of trees, hair catching on the branches, as the trees themselves drown.

The Ents march to the east, over hill and over mountain, singing a deep and dark song that causes the land itself to tremble.

The forests to the east are old too, relatives of those in the west that was, and they mourn too as the Ents move in.


End file.
